The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Firearms are common in conflict scenarios such as in combat, law enforcement, and home defense. These scenarios typically develop and transpire quickly, and a user's survival can depend on their ability to ascertain a situation, ready their weapon, and discharge the weapon as needed. Thus, in these scenarios, even fractions of a second can mean the difference between life and death. Additionally, these scenarios are usually high-stress scenarios, which can affect a user's ability to concentrate clearly or react.
Many modern firearms, including pistols, are semi-automatic firearms. A semiautomatic firearm keeps its slide (cartridge chambering mechanism) locked back/open after all ammunition is expended. Readying an empty semi-automatic firearm requires the user to perform at least two, distinct steps: (1) inserting the magazine into the frame of the firearm and (2) pulling back and releasing the slide (referred to as “racking” or “slingshoting” the slide) to load a round into the chamber (or by manually releasing the slide by actuating the slide release, if the slide is initially locked) via the forward movement of the slide under the force of a compressed main spring. Replacing an empty magazine with one having ammunition requires at least three steps: (1) releasing the empty magazine, (2) inserting the new magazine, and (3) unlocking the locked slide by either racking the slide or manually releasing the slide via the slide release.
Unfortunately, in a high-stress conflict situation this multi-step process can take away valuable response time, even for experienced users. Additionally, a process of greater complexity requires greater concentration from a user, and introduces greater opportunity for user error. Thus, in such a situation, requiring multiple steps to ready the firearm requires the user to remove their attention from the situation at hand, for a longer period of time, and introduces multiple opportunities for the user to hesitate or commit an error during the process.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods of simplifying the process of loading and unloading a firearm.